1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible, reinforced, four sided container attached to a rigid base, of the type for transporting heavy products, such as iron. More particularly, this invention relates to heavy duty containers which may be collapsed and shipped in reduced size for reuse. The containers, due to their heavy loaded weight and size, are usually moved with a forklift and therefore, must have a rigid base. It is also desirable for the collapsed container to be assembled into its usable form without any special tools or skills. The collapsible container of this invention also provides that one or more sides may be opened for loading or unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reinforced collapsible container fabricated from conventional corrugated cardboard wherein the reinforcing is achieved by doubling layers of cardboard is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,874. However, the teachings of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,874 do not provide for containers which are reinforced by having the side walls substantially thickened by internal reinforcing, nor do the teachings provide a reinforced collapsible container which may be opened on one side for loading or unloading. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,874 teaches the bottom wall being attached to a rigid reinforcing frame and teaches upright rigid members preferably being secured to the walls of the four corners of the container for providing upright rigidity support. Palletized shipping containers having rigid corner supports are also taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,855; 3,294,306; and 3,071,277, while a removable pin strap hinge corner connection for a collapsible container is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,578. Various joints and forms for collapsible containers are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,396,140; 2,399,590; 2,920,809; 2,961,139; 3,333,720; and 3,722,928.